Family From the Past
by Adipvpster
Summary: Takes place after 15 years in manga. When Prince Duzell is order to find a bride, he meets someone from former life who still loves him. But that is not all. A group of vampires are looking for Duzell. WIth no memory of past, can Duzell survive this?


**Vampire Game: Family from the Past**

**Adipvpster**

"Note: I am not going write any disclaimer because I just think it's a waste of space and obvious. I haven't written a disclaimer in any of my fanfics published here.

If you are a fan of Eureka Seven and CCS, please check my two other fanfics.

Sorry about Naming system. I will try to make possible it causes as less confusion as possible. Enjoy reading this"

**Act 1: Ci Xenth **

It was evening. The sun was half submerged and was radiating red and orange. On the desert, a man cloaked with a cloak was walking on the cold sand below him. While walking, he stopped as he felt something and turned around. There, he saw a group of bats emerging from the orange sun. As he stood in the cold breeze, the bats changed their shape into human. They kneeled before him. They too were wearing similar cloths. The one in front who had his armor covered in blood spoke-

"Lord Zastin, the enemy has been annihilated. There is not a single life in the whole kingdom. Every creature has been destroyed beyond recognition. We have won this battle with minimum causalities"

"Did you find anything?" Zastin asked with a cold voice

"Er…It's…I"

"You failed?" Zastin asked again

"No my lord… it's just that we are not sure…"

"Spit it out" Zastin ordered

"It looks like Lord Duzell traveled here to Western Mainland about 200 years ago…"

"Is he still there?"

"That's… we are not sure my lord"

Zastin turned his head to meet the Commanders eye. When they met, the commander felt a chill through out the body

"It seems like Lord Duzell was killed by a Holy Knight" Commander said it with terrible expression

"What?" Zastin asked a bit surprised

"I am not sure my lord, there is legend passed down that a knight called Phelios sacrificed himself and defeated Lord Duzell. It is said that Lord Duzell promised his revenge and would be reincarnated to this world after a century to extract his revenge. But that hasn't happened yet my lord"

Zastin started to walk forward, towards the setting sun.

"My lord, what do you plan on doing now? We are not sure the legend is true or just a twisted lie"

"If I stay here, I will starve to death. I have no use of this land anymore. Let's go meet our precious Duzell and ask him to share his territory with us. Let's head to Western Mainland's" Zastin said with a grin which for some reason, was not friendly

Black wings pierced his back and spread across. The next moment, he disappeared from the place he was standing. His followers turned themselves into bats and flied towards the sea. A moment later, about 100 bats followed them with a squeak which echoed through the desert.

**Castle of St. Pheliosta**

There was a gathering of soldiers in the west side of the castle. There was a competition being held between two young kids. One of them was a blond haired kid and other was a black haired one. They were around 15, yet their skill wielding a sword clearly excelled them. The blond one was gracefully showing his skills of fencing. Along with his flawless fencing, he was also casting spells, the split second he found an opening in his opponent. There was no one on the land who could fight so beautifully, yet so fiercely. Anyone who watched this kid in a fight, wouldn't even dream of wielded a sword against him. They would give up just hearing his name. But his opponent wasn't the one to give up. The Black haired kid who was fighting him was at ease. He remained cool while facing such a fierce opponent. He wasn't attacking his opponent who attacked gracefully, but defended himself with ease. The spells his opponent used was nullified by him like they were nothing. He couldn't even feel the attacks of the spells. Such was his resistance against magic. But he too didn't let his guard down. He knew that the moment he let his guard down, his opponent would overwhelm him. Such was the heated battle.

The battle carried on. It was already noon but neither side didn't seem to give up. The soldiers gathered around were already exhausted from cheering, but the two kids didn't have a sign of exhaustion in their talk.

"What's wrong Phelios, you feel a little rusty today" the black haired kid spoke

"Come on Duzie, it is you who is wiped down more than me. Admit it, the magical spells are taking effect. Your resistance is little lower than yesterday. You are the one getting rusty"

"Oh yeah… Now I am coming at you with all my might. Be prepared or else get killed" the black haired Duzie shouted and jumped on his opponent

"Try it, if you can kill me that is…" the blond haired kid said as he activated his rulle.

"You coward, are you still going to rely on that to protect you" Duzzle screamed as he stopped himself from attacking

"It's just that I don't want to hurt my cute brother with my overwhelming strength" Phelios smiled

"You wish you could defeat me, after all I don't need a pathetic item to protect myself"

"You say such sweet words Duzie, these are our heirloom yet you dislike them. It's such a pity for the future King of Philiosta not to rely on them"

"That's exactly the reason I don't rely on them you idiot. And you shouldn't too trust your life to a mere 'object created by magic'. You are the future King of Pheliosta, not me don't forget"

"Come on, you know I am your little brother, although merely by minutes. It's you who shall inherit the throne from mother"

"I have said a hundred times, I don't want to rule the land. You shall be the one to inherit it. I have zero interest in becoming a stupid king who shall succeed a stupid Grandfather"

"Don't be so ungrateful my cute brother, you should be honored to have St. Pheliosta as our grandfather"

"I would have preferred Duzell rather than Pheliosta if I had to pick"

"Yes, Yes… I know…you want Duzell to be your ancestor, but you can't now can you. So, stop complaining and accept the throne. You do know how much mother would be relieved"

"Like I said, I don't care about that. If you want her to be relieved so much, then you can take the throne. I approve it completely. So, what's your problem for not accepting it"

"It would go against the rules of the Philiosta for anyone besides elder son to mount the throne unless they are killed"

"Like I give a damn about those rules made by some stupid people like Keld. I don't want the stupid throne"

"You should start respecting elders my brother" Phelios said with a smile.

"What's going on here? What's all the noise I hear?" Ishtar and Darres came to the scene of the brothers fight.

"My lady, Lord Duzell and Lord Pheilious are having a fight over the throne again."

"Those boys, they never learn; do they?" sighed Darres

"But, at this rate things will be bad" said Ishtar.

"You are right about that. If no one wishes to become next king, then future of Philiosta is over"

"Technically, Duzell should inherit the throne. But that boy doesn't have slightest interest in anything else except fighting. And Phelios who should be our second choice, doesn't want to ascend the throne because he thinks he isn't worthy as he is younger one" sighed Ishtar

"What should we do now? They both are stubborn. They won't change their mind so easily. No, I don't think they can ever change their mind"

"I have a plan" said Ishtar

"You do… Well let's hear it then."

"Why don't we send both of them over to Razenia?"

"Razenia… Why would you suggest that?" asked Darres

"I had a talk with Vord and Falan yesterday. they said that he would be happy to have his daughter 'Celena' to married to our Duzie"

"You got a point there. But I don't think Duzell will agree to this"

"Of course he won't. That's why we will ask Phelios for help. I am sure he too wants his brother to ascend the throne"

"They sure are difficult to deal with. I would have preferred them being normal princes who would fight for throne. Where did I go wrong…?"

"It's not your fault honey" said Ishtar. "Duzie is and will always be Duzie" she smiled

"What do you mean by that?" asked Darres

"Nothing much" she smiled

As there talk went on, they finally heard a cheer which brought them back. They saw Duzell advance with his sword to pierce his brother's heart. As they watched, Phelios cast a powerful wind spell. It was just like Laphiji's cyclone spell. But this didn't discourage Duzell. He jumped above the edges of the storm towards its centre. He then pointed his sword right at his brother's heart just like a falcon. His brother was prepared for it. He increased the level of 'Protection Spell'. As soon as Duzell's sword came at Phelios, a barrier protected him and Duzell was thrown back. But that didn't mean Phelios won! He was drained of his 'mana' and collapsed on the ground.

"Not bad, you take protection spell to a whole new level" smiled Duzell

"You too, even with using magic I can't defeat you. You truly are the strongest warrior on the western land"

"You honor me, I am nothing compared to uncle Illsaide. He could practically wipe the floor with me"

"C'mon, if you just used magic then I doubt even he would be a match to you"

"You may be right, but that drains all the fun of battling" Duzell smiled.

"You know Ishtar, hearing their conversation gives me a chill sometimes"

"Why's that?" asked Ishtar

"They are merely 16, yet they are strongest warriors in the whole of the western lands. I don't think even the entire Philiosta's army could defeat them when they pair up. It's just frightening imagining them fight together" said Darres

"You may be right Darres" smiled Ishtar, "They will be a deadly pair together" she said as she watched healers healed her offsprings

The entire crowd cleared up as the match ended in yet another tie. After a while, only Phelios's family remained there. Ishtar and Darres advanced to their son's to help them. Although healers healed them, they were only wounds that were healed and they were still exhausted.

"You too are at it again?" Ishtar asked

"Oh…hi mother!" greeted Duzell "You're with father again?" he sighed a bit disappointed

"Duzell, what does that supposed to mean?" asked Darress

"What brings you over here mother? Don't you have court meetings to attend to?" asked Phelios

"I wish one of you would take over that responsibility from your mother" sighed Ishtar

"Look brother, Mother wants you to become the king. Do you still refuse?" asked Phelios

"Even if it's Duzell himself that asks me to, I still would refuse it" answered Duzell

"What a stubborn kid you are" sighed Darres, "and why would 'Vampire King' ask you to rule over Pheliosta"

Duzell looked at his mother a bit. "What did you see in him mother? I would have made a better husband for you that him"

Darress was dumbfounded for a moment. He even dreamt that his own son would say such a thing.

"C'mon now Duzell, don't say such thing" Ishtar smiled, "besides, you would make a great husband for Celena"

Phelios was shocked when he heard this. But Duzell replied, "I told you already, I have no interest in Celena. How many times I have to repeat myself in this castle before someone understands me"

"I have heard that she has blossomed into a fine young girl. She inherits the same blood as us and is the princess of Razenia. She would make a great bride and our relationship with Razenia will also improve"

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you are saying" said Duzell, "First, it's fine whichever blood I am married to as Duzell is not coming after Phelios. Second, the rulers of Razenia are my own aunt and uncle, what better diplomatic relationship we can have with them?"

"You are stubborn as usual" sighed Darres. "Don't reason with me Duzell, you should know she is…" he was interrupted by Duzell

"I do know she is the only one female in Pheilios family. So, in order to keep the blood I should marry her. But it wouldn't hurt if she was married to Phelios here does it? He too carries the same blood as me"

"But you do know don't you" said Ishtar, "You will be the one to succeed me. You can't escape it"

"There is no point in me being with her if I don't love her. You should understand it better that anyone. Yet you force me into this?" Duzell asked, "Besides, I know that Phelios and Celena are in love with each other. So, it wouldn't be fair of me to take her from Phelios"

"What?" Ishtar and Darres were surprised hearing this

"Is it true Phelios?" asked Ishtar and Darres. They didn't even dreamed that Phelios loved Celena.

Phelios nodded. But he too was surprised, "Duzie, how did you know that? I never mentioned that to you"

"Is it that difficult to find out? You always chat with her don't you? Don't think you can hide it from me" Duzell smiled

"Fine then" sighed Ishtar "I will talk with Falan about it. And one more thing Duzie, You will be marrying when you turn 16 whether you like it or not. And after 2-4 years than that you will inherit Pheiliosta from me"

"I said I don't want it" Duzell insisted, "Please give it to Phelios. I said I have no interest becoming next king"

"No brother" said Phelios. "After you helped me with Celena, no way I am taking your place as ruler. At least let me repay you by letting you have the throne. I will swear my loyalty to you as your brother"

"If you want to repay me, then become ruler instead of me. That's the only way for you to repay me" Duzell said it again

"Enough now" Ishtar said, "Duzie, even if Phelios asked me to, he couldn't be the ruler. Only you can rule this land and no one else. Don't you love this Pheiliosta? Why are you refusing it so much?"

"I do love Pheiliosta" said Duzell, "But I will be content just by protecting it and nothing else would make me happier"

"Just like your father huh?" sighed Ishtar. "I think you have way too much freedom. That's why you are refusing to take responsibility. I know how to cure it"

"Cure it…What do you mean by that?" asked Duzell a bit surprised

"Prince Duzell, as the Queen of Pheiliosta, I hereby order you to visit 'Ci Xenth' and find a suitable bride. I won't mind if she is a noble or a commoner. Rich or Poor, no conditions apply. But you must find a woman with whom you shall be happy with. I hereby order you find your true love or at least a woman who will be able to love you"

Both Darres and Phelios couldn't believe what they were hearing. Even Duzell was surprised at what he was ordered

Ishtar once again said, "Got it Duzie, find a woman whom you love. It will teach you what responsibility is and then you can…"

"The one I love is you mother…" Duzell said that and slowly walked away from there

"The one I love is you…" this echoed through Ishtar's mind. As she saw Duzell walk away, it reminded her of Duzell's true vampire form. She held her chest as it ached for some reason


End file.
